The Histopathology Core of the NEI, This consists of processing human and animal tissues from NEI researchers to research human diseases (mainly ocular tissues). Histology Core in charge to process the tissues for macroscopy, section it and stain slides for light and/or transmission electron microscopy. During FY15 (June 03 to September 30), the Histopathology Core received and processed approximately: EM 81(EM)specimens and yielded over 1640 EM image. Methacrylate and Paraffin 781 specimens 1062 provided slides Additionally, the laboratory processed case materials sent for ultrastructure, which produced electron microscopic images. About 95% of our effort is devoted to NEI duties but we also accept samples to process from another institutes.